The Seris Story: Losing Everything
by sirussblack
Summary: Yes, finally after a long wait The Seris Story 5 is uploaded. So far, it is being considered and it an exclusive to the FF.net site. :D Yippie... (Rated PG for being a bit more angsty than all the others)


**NOTE:** May appear slightly different when published.

"Come on, Ray'tur, let's go," Seris said, patting his Buzzer on the back. "The Haunted Woods are fun! Monsters, ghouls, witches! You'll have a great time!"

The Buzzer stared at Seris with a blank expression. He was sitting down on a fence, refusing to move.

Seris, the Fire Draik had tried everything but the small creature wouldn't budge. So, he had to go to plan two. Seris started to walk away, whistling. "Okay, bye! I'll see you in a couple of-"The Buzzer came zooming over to the Draik, flying past him and soaring into the air.

Seris caught the PetPet as he was plummeting to the ground. "Now, let's go!" Ray'tur buzzed up onto Seris' back and looked ahead.

Seris had learned to lighten up since his best friend left his street to go to Mystery Island and live a life of peace and tribal rituals (or so he thought). He had figured out a while ago that he wasn't a normal Draik and was destined for adventures out of the ordinary. There was Tanucha, the underwater city that housed his first two adventures. Then, there was Tyrannia where he helped put a Lupe named Darquae in a cell.

Now, no one knew what adventures would await him. Maybe something exciting would happen on their vacation; hopefully not. Seris wanted a nice getaway where nothing bad happens and no one gets in trouble. Unfortunately, this isn't what happened. Still, Seris didn't expect anything like what was about to unveil ever happen to him and it may reveal more about his past then ever...

It wasn't for a long time that the two had arrived at their destination, the Haunted Woods. When Seris first took foot on the ground about a mile away from the heart of the woods, he could smell the potions brewing and the decaying flesh of many corpses.

The Draik walked around with a backpack on his back and his Buzzer on his shoulder, making not a sound as they walked through the outskirts of the woods. They past shacks that were piled high with ivy. Near many of them, strange plants formed circular gardens in the front of the shack. Fortunately, there were no signs of witches, goblins, or ghouls yet.

After about a mile of walking, Seris arrived at the heart of the woods. There, he looked for the hotel that he had booked tickets for. After a minute or so of scanning, he saw the sign and started to walk towards it, adjusting his backpack. Ray'tur dug down into Seris' skin and let out a whimper. The Draik put a hand out and stroked him on his back. He quieted down and released his grip in seconds.

When they arrived at the hotel doors, Seris knocked on the door. A short stubby old Techo opened the door and let them inside. The inside was much nicer than the old, wooden exterior. The interior was decorated in purple and red. There were banners, rugs, signs, and outfits all of those two colors. There were nice oak banisters leading up and up, almost farther than the eye can see.

Seris walked up to the desk where a Wocky was laying down, snoring loudly. The Draik rang a small bell that was on the desk. The Blue Wocky jumped up onto a stool and apologized, then asked, "How may I help you?"

"I reserved a room under the name Seris Scrikard," he said.

The Wocky opened a large book on the desk, flipped through a few pages, and then started to scan the book. "Ah, here it is!" He then got up off his stool and went into a room in back of his desk. A moment later her came out with a key. "Here you go, Mr. Scrikard!"

Seris smiled, grabbed the key and started to walk up the many flights of stairs to his room. After opening the door, he laid eyes upon the most disgusting of sights. His bed had moldy covers over it with a rotting apple on top of it. The bathroom door was lying on the floor and water was gushing out. Flies were buzzing around the room.

Ray'tur flew off the Draiks' shoulder and started to chase the flies around the room, banging into the wall continuously. "Idiot..." Seris muttered and sat down on the bed after wiping it with his hand. "So, this is what you get for being a cheapskate."

"Come on, Ray'tur," Seris said, clapping his hands. The Buzzer jumped up onto his shoulder, though not without some trouble. "Let's head out."

Seris walked down the flights of stairs to the lobby of his hotel. He waved the clerk a goodbye and headed out the door. "Wow..." Seris looked around in amazement.

It wasn't as scary as it was made out to be. Many Neopets rushed through the pathways most seeming to head up to the Deserted Fairgrounds, which was exactly where Seris was headed.

After what seemed hours of dodging large bushes and climbing over large fallen trees, the Draik was at the front gate of the fair. He got into a short line and after purchasing his ticket, he walked inside the black gates. There were roller coasters, haunted merry go-rounds, and games cluttered into a mile or so of space. He twirled around looking at what to do.

He then looked at Ray'tur who was flying off into the distance. Seris followed him keeping a close eye on him. He twisted in and out through the crowds of people. His Buzzer went in line at a roller coaster called "The Pant Devil's Curse".

Seris squeezed through the few people who had congregated on line. After a little explaining to the people now behind him he looked at his Buzzer. "Are you sure you want to go on this? It looks a bit scary," he said, staring at the line of people up until the blue carts shaped like the Pant Devil.

Ray'tur buzzed and flew around in circles, nodding his head.

Seris chuckled. "Whatever you say." He smiled and motioned for Ray'tur to sit on his shoulder.

After being on line for a few minutes, Seris and Ray'tur were put in a cart. A strange looking Ruki made sure our seat belts were fastened. Then he sent them off. The cart started moving out slowly but after about ten seconds of that, they started to speed up. Before they knew it, it was ripping through a long line of loops and twists. The ride ended up being three minutes of thrills. Seris stepped off of the cart a bit wobbly, but caught his balance once he was on the ground.

"C'mon, let's get something to eat," Seris yelled out, looking at Ray'tur. "We haven't even eaten breakfast."

After ordering a cheeseburger and Neocola, Seris sat down and started to eat. It wasn't good food, but it wasn't horrible enough to get a new one.

He finished it quickly and drank the rest of his cola then threw it out. "C'mon, let's go." Seris said, looking over at his shoulder. Ray'tur was gone.

Seris looked around the fairground, spinning around and around franticly. "Ray'tur?" he shouted out loudly. He saw a few people giving him strange looks.

Then he saw a cloaked figure sprinting through the crowd of people. Seris ran after him, shoving some people out of the way. The Draik continued to follow the cloaked figure until he was out of breath and panting for air.

Seris slowed down for a moment and looked around. The person seemed to have disappeared.

_Where am I?_ Seris thought, looking around again. He was in a large clearing. The trees were nearly toppling over. They blocked out the little sunlight that was left. He then saw movement near a bush and a little rustling of leaves.

He moved closer silently, hoping not to be heard. His arms reached out slowly. There! He grabbed onto a cloak and tugged. It came off in his hands.

"W-what...what are you doing here?" Seris stared in shock.

The Pant Devil cackled. "I've been watching you. You are not worthy of this friend. You are meant to be alone and die just like your sister."

Seris started at him. "What does my sister have to do with this?"

The blue, glowing creature laughed again. "More than you think. Your sister used to do...er...a little business with me. Of course, I won't tell you that. It will all be revealed to you in time..." The ghost laughed once more then started to spin around in midair. He started out slow but eventually went faster and faster until Seris couldn't see him.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Seris yelled. "Come back! Please!"

The Pant Devil then cackled again and disappeared, leaving Seris in the clearing. Seris stood there pacing for hours. He was alone again. It always seemed that whenever he had a friend or someone to care for, it was taken away. "Maybe...maybe he was right," Seris thought out loud.

Could it be that his fate was the live alone forever...or... Seris was confused. There were millions and millions of thoughts rushing through his head. So many different thoughts...so many possibilties. What the Pant Devil said made sense after he thought about it. It was like pieces of a forgotten puzzle being put together...

Seris shed a tear and looking around the clearing before leaving. This is where his life as a person would end. He was now alone and would always be alone...


End file.
